The Mother Variable
by Owl Lady
Summary: this is for mothers day its about sheldon his daaughters and their mother


Coasting

I was not looking forward to this week it was going to be a disaster. Amy was leaving to be a visiting Professor in Germany and she was leaving me here with Shelly and Amelia. Usually I wouldn't mind being alone with them but they're 5 now not 1 and its for a week Amy and I haven't been apart that long since we got married. I sat up in my desk chair it was 2:30 I needed to get home there bus would be there in 30 minutes and I didn't want to be late. I got up and walked out of my office. I was also going to miss the ride home I usually shared with Amy now I was going to have to go home with Leonard. I walked to his lab he was bent over working on some laser at least his wife and 1 of his children where at home.

"Leonard its 2:32 we need to get going"

"just give me a minute Sheldon and we don't have to be in such a hurry if were late Penny will still be down there she'll make sure there ok"

"Leonard may I remind you that Penny has the IQ of soup she can't take care of a set of Homo Novus twins along with her own two children"

"fine Sheldon we'll go at least you care about Shelly and Amelia and your not like my mom was with me"

"I was considering it but Amy like the nurture over nature method of child rearing"

"thank god for Amy Farrah Fowler"

"I don't know why you still call her Amy Farrah Fowler for the past 5 and a half years she's been Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper"

"yeah but Sheldon once you get into a routine its hard to get out of it"

"but you adjusted to married life quickly after you got Penny pregnant"

"Sheldon can we please not talk about that it's still a sore subject"

"how is it a sore subject your married to her now and you've got two kids"

"I should ask you the same Sheldon"

"go ahead I waited a week after we where married to get Amy pregnant, I kept my pants on I though you would have done the same"

"shut up Sheldon lets just go home" on our way out of the building Leonard was silent I guess I had plucked a nerve ,but when we got into the car he said

"are you going to call Amy"

"yes when we get home Shelly, Amelia and I are going to Skype with Amy"

"I have a question why don't you just say girls or the twins or something besides there actual names nobody calls there twin by both of there names"

"well Homo Novus 1 and 2 is to long and nothing else suits them"

"I challenge you Sheldon you have to come up with a nickname for both of your children and call them by this nickname when they get home" I paused this was going to be hard but I could do it

"challenge accepted Leonard" the rest of the car ride I was thinking of something I could call them what did Amy call them …she called them the girls but I could come up with something better than that ,but before I knew it we where at the apartment building and it was 3:00. I opened the car door and walked to the front of the building. Leaning on a lamp post was Penny and she was holding the hand of her 5 year old son William. I walked over to her

"hello Sheldon, say hi William" I looked down to the little child at Penny's feat "hi Uncle Sheldon where's Elly and Millie" his little nicknames for Shelly and Amelia even a five year old could come up with something

"hi William"

"Uncle Sheldon I have a question where is Aunt Amy"

"She's in a far away place called Germany honey" I don't know why Penny answerer I could have done it

"but Mommy who's gonna take care of Elly and Millie"

"Uncle Sheldon is sweetie"

"but he cant even drive mommy" I hated this kid now I didn't care if he was my best friends son he should die in hellfire. Then the bus pulled up and out walked Anthony Hofstadter he ran to his mother I wonder if he knew he was a so called "soft subject". Then a few other children came of the bus until one brown hair girl and her blonde sister came running over to me

"DADDY we missed you" then they hugged my legs I looked over to Penny all she could do was smile while I was in a awkward situation. I knelt down to be at there level so I could talk to them

"Prodigies lets go inside Mommy said she was going to chat with us on Skype"

"ok daddy" they said in unison which was a little creepy but they have always done that. So Penny and her children walked up the stairs with us following behind. I really need to write a letter to the management they need to fix that elevator. Once we got on our floor the two groups went in there separate ways. I opened the door and Shelly and Amelia rushed inside I motioned for Penny to come over to me

"Penny I have to tell you something Leonard thinks that your son and your marriage are a sore subject that doesn't need to be talked about how does that make you feel"

"not to good Sheldon because I happen to love our children and our marriage unlike that dirt bag"

"also do you think it is weird that I don't have a nickname for my two daughters"

"not as weird as your spot why"

"no reason carry on" I closed the door behind him the saying was true, revenge was a dish best served up by an angry wife.

I walked inside and Shelly and Amelia where already sitting in front of my laptop. They were both so alike yet so different Shelly had blonde hair with blue eyes but Amelia has brown hair with green eyes but they both have 200 IQ points. They're both lanky and skinny like me but they had almost all of Amy's features.

"daddy our teacher wanted us to ask you something"

"yes Shelly and what was that"

"she wants to know which one of us was born first"

"why would she want to know that"

"because she is trying to put together a chart that shows the students in order from oldest to youngest and she didn't know which one of us was older" I chuckled

"Shelly you already know who's older"

"she would believe me she said I was lying because I wanted to be first born"

"why didn't you tell her the fact that you where born first"

"I just told you she would believe me I tell you daddy these days they'll hire anyone to be a teacher" again I chuckled slightly. Then we heard the ringer that said that Amy was calling us. I gathered them around me and answerer the call Amy's face appeared on the screen she appeared to be in her hotel room.

"hi guys how are things going back at home"

"well mommy are teacher is dumb Amelia and I learned how to spell Czechoslovakia and that's it so far"

"wow that's interesting what going on with you Sheldon"

"I solved that equation that's been giving me a tough time and I may have ruined Penny and Leonard's marriage so all in all I cant complain" she smiled I guess I made a joke that I didn't get

"so whets going on in Germany mommy"

"well Amelia I talk to some people who couldn't understand half of what I said and I ate unfamiliar German food which tasted like watered down death and when I was at a lecture some guy fell asleep next to me and put his head on my shoulder"

"poor Amy inferior minds are so hard to deal with"

"preaching to the choir Cuddles" I then gave her a look of derision which I will admit was covering up my smile

"ok um… girls we have to go mommy's had a long day and she needs to get some sleep"

"bye mommy we love you"

" I love you to I'll talk to you tomorrow ok"

"ok mommy" then they got up and ran down the hallway to there room

"have they been any trouble Sheldon"

"no they where really helpful this morning and they haven't built a death ray yet so I'm coasting" she smiled I did to

"I've got to get some sleep Sheldon can we talk right before they go to bed"

"of course Amy"

"I love you Sheldon" her eyes looked into mine she really meant it and she always had

"I love you to Amy" and I meant it to.


End file.
